ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
August 2023
August 2023 During the month of August, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches. They ended the month 7th in the League. Premier League: MD1 Cardiff City Post-match Interview "That was everything we were dreaming of and more! What a way to start the season. With 60% possession and a collective calmness across the pitch for the majority of the match, we simply outclassed Cardiff today. James had an exceptional debut with a goal and an assist to his name. Hayden was a man-mountain too as he broke down the majority of their attacks. Honestly, I can not be more pleased for them all. We have set the bar. Now we need to maintain this level for as long as we can." Premier League: MD2 Fulham Post-match Interview "Another solid performance from us today! Steve Mounie is in some inspired form lately! Three braces in his last three games, though granted one was in pre-season. And two assists for him today! It's great to see him back on top of his game in front of goal again and it's especially great to see him and James. They seem to have a telepathic connection between James' foot being able to find Steve's head. All the set-piece training has been paying off and I'm sure it won't be the last. Hopefully, a few more players will be able to score from our corners now too! Finally, it was nice for C. Hudson-Odoi to get his first Premier League goal. That would have been weighing on him and it's a case now of just keeping his head down and trying to help the team further against Newcastle next week! Premier League: MD3 Newcastle Post-match Interview "Frankly, I think it's ridiculous their last goal stood. We were 4 minutes over the allotted added time! We didn't deserve that. On the whole, it was another good performance from us against a Newcastle side that was determined to park the bus for the majority of the match. 3 assists for Mounie too! Proving that last season wasn't just a fluke. Honestly, I think this is the best phase of his career right now and we just need to make the most of what he has to offer and see how far that can take us. Now we have a real test to round up the month as we prepare a visit to the Emirates!" Premier League: MD4 Arsenal Post-match Interview "Wasn't that a heated game! The early injury to Sorensen didn't do much to set the tone, especially we then scored the direct freekick through James. It doesn't look good for Lasse either as he dislocated his shoulder and it could be 2-months or more that we're missing him. Which is frustrating as he has been one of our best players in his new role, but as Besic showed today, he is more than capable than stepping up. I don't believe it was a penalty either. The ref really didn't have control over this match so it's frustrating. But we're top of the league and we have a perfect set of results. I think these early signs are very encouraging for us!" Transfers Out YeoLaTengo Monthly Review The Premier League is back! And what a great set of results to get us started! Four wins from four, plenty of goals and clear signs of improvements in attack and defence. The signings all look like they are settling in well too, even if it's mostly the old guard who have been the shining lights of the team so far. The runaway performer has been James Ward-Prowse. Goals and assists from open play and set-pieces and a constant threat down the right flank. He has brought something to this team that we've just not seen before. Equally as impressive is Isaac Hayden. He has really suited the destroyer role and has been a key asset in our improved performances. He had a great test by playing his two former clubs back to back and he really showed them what they have been missing! 4 out of 4 players from Yeovil were nominated for POTM; Steve Mounie, James Ward-Prowse, Antonee Robinson and Isaac Hayden. September is a huge month. Three league games, two Europa League games and an EFL cup match. We'll see a lot more of the squad so it will be interesting to see how they perform and make a name for themselves and potentially put themselves in contention for the first team. Speaking of the Europa League, the draw has been held! Here's an official confirmation of our group L! A decent group and one we are certainly capable of coming out of. Porto are the obvious giants and should they be bested, would be a good indicator of our ability to take on even stronger teams. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Steve Mounie. 6 League goals puts him first in the race for the golden boot and he also has 7 assists! Benkovic is second with 3... What an incredible month for Steve and one that he'll be eager to extend over September. League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.